When Tao become an evil
by blackhair07
Summary: Kim Sehun selalu saja mengganggu kakak kesayangannya itu setiap saat, Kim Zi Tao. Tao pun menjadi sangat kesal pada adiknya itu. Karena itulah, Kim Zi Tao berencana membalas kejahilan adiknya selama ini dengan bantuan temannya, Byun Baekhyun. Kira-kira apa yang direncanakan oleh Tao dan Baekhyun.


FANFICTION

Author : Zizitao

Cast : Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Kim Zi Tao, Oh Sehoon a.k.a Kim Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Taehyung, Kim Seok Jin, and other cast.

Pairing : HunTao, and other

Genre : Family life, romance.

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Kim Sehun selalu saja mengganggu kakak kesayangannya itu setiap saat, Kim Zi Tao. Tao pun menjadi sangat kesal pada adiknya itu. Karena itulah, Kim Zi Tao berencana membalas kejahilan adiknya selama ini dengan bantuan temannya, Byun Baekhyun. Kira-kira apa yang direncanakan oleh Tao dan Baekhyun.

WARNING : THIS YAOI, BOYBOY,boys love,miss typo and other

Zizitao present

Author P.O.V

Suasana yang tenang terasa di sebuah rumah yang hangat disebuah komplek perumahan di daerah Gangnam. Hanya terdengar suara alat-alat dapur yang saling bersahutan. Itulah rutinitas yang sudah biasa dilakukan oleh keluarga yang satu ini. Tapi ketenangan itu segera lenyap saat...

"HYUNG CEPAT BANGUN, EOMMA MEMBUANG SEMUA BONEKA PANDA KESAYANGANMU." Teriak seorang namja bertubuh proporsional dengan wajah tampan itu mengagetkan seorang namja manis yang sedang asyik bergumul dengan selimut hangatnya. Namja manis itu kini hanya bangun dan melihat disekelilingnya lalu membulatkan mata pandanya yang menggemaskan itu.

"YAA MENGAPA SEMUA BONEKA PANDAKU TIDAK ADA?." Heboh namja itu dengan wajah menggemaskan.

"Kan aku sudah bilang. Eomma membuang SEMUA BONEKA PANDAMU." Kata namja tampan itu dengan santainya.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu. Eomma tidak akan membuang semua boneka panda kesayanganku. Huaa dimana ini dimana semua baby ku huaaa." Namja manis itu sedang sibuk mencari kesegala sudut di kamarnya itu. Namja tampan itu melihat kakaknya yang sedang sibuk mencari benda-benda kesayangannya itu dengan memasang senyum jahil. Entah apa yang direncanakanya itu. Karena tidak menemukan benda-benda kesayangnnya itu, namja manis itu pun segera menemui ibunya didapur.

"Eomma, Apakah benar yang dikatakan Sehunnie kalu eomma membuang semua boneka panda punya Zee.?" Tanya namja manis itu dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Eomma tidak membuang semua boneka pandamu Zee. Mungkin kau ditipu lagi oleh adikmu itu." Sang Ibu hanya menjawabnya dengan halus, karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini setiap harinya.

"Lalu kemana semua boneka panda kesayangan Zee?." Tanya namja manis itu lagi dengan wajah lucunya yang seperti ingin menangis.

"Kau seperti tidak mengenal adikmu saja. Coba kau cek kamar Sehun. Siapa tau dia menyembunyikannya disana." Setelah mendengar penuturan dari Ibu nya itu, segera saja ia lari menuju kamar adiknya yang berada di sebelah kamarnya. Dan benar saja, setelah ia membuka knop pintu kamar adiknya, ia melihat setumpuk boneka panda dengan berbagai ukuran. Sehun yang ingin memasuki kamarnya pun segera berhenti mendadak didepan pintu, karena ia melihat tatapan tajam yang ditujukan sang kakak padanya.

"KIM SEHUNNNNN." Teriakan sang kakak sukses membuat Sehun melarikan diri. Dan sesi lari-larian bak film india pun dimulai. Yahh itulah rutinitas keluarga kim. Seorang Kim Zi Tao anak pertama di keluarga ini yang sering sekali dijahili oleh adiknya sendiri, Kim Sehun. Dan sang ayah pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mereka dua bersaudara yang lucu. Benarkan taetae?" pertanyaan itu sukses mendapat ciuman dari sang istri, Kim Taehyung.

"Yaahh begitulah anak-anak kita. Jin-ie." Jawaban dari pertanyaan Kim Seokjin selalu saja dijawab dengan jawaban yang sama setiap harinya oleh sang istri.

Sungguh keluarga yang harmonis bukan? Itu hanya saat dirumah saja. Tapi saat disekolah pun Zitao atau yang biasa dipanggil Zee oleh ibunya itu selalu di jahili adiknya. Ckckck adik dan kakak yang sangat dekat kan? Yahh meskipun mereka sering bertengkar XD

07.30 pm

At SM Art High School.

Pagi ini tak jauh berbeda dari biasanya, hanya saja ada yang berbeda pada seorang Namja manis yang dikenal dengan Zitao. Biasanya ia menggunakan style pakaian yang fasionable yang bahkan membuat semua yeoja dan namja mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Zitao, tapi hari ini ia menggunakan riasan yang sederhana saja, tidak seperti biasanya. itu karena semua baju-baju bermerk terkenal dan alat-alat make up-nya disembunyikan lagi oleh adiknya. Tunggu... alat-alat make up?. Ya si anak manis ini suka sekali menggunakan make up. Benar-benar seperti yeoja, right?. Di SAHS memang tidak dilarang menggunakan make up dan tidak diwajibkan menggunakan seragam, malah dianjurkan memakai pakaian bebas, seperti mahasiswa bukan?. Zitao pun hanya memasang wajah kesalnya saat berjalan dikoridor sekolahnya. Banyak pasang mata yang meliriknya dari atas hingga bawah. Tatapan mereka seolah berkata _'tumben sekali'. _Zitao yang dilirik seperti itupun memasang wajah risihnya.

"Mengapa banyak yang melihat kearah ku? Apa aku aneh tanpa riasan? Huaa Sehunnie bodohh. Awas kau nanti." Ucap Tao dengan nada pelan.

"Yaa peach.." sapa seorang namja manis pada Zitao.

"Ada apa Baek-ge?" sahut Tao dengan nada malas.

"Kau ... benar-benar Zi Tao kan? Zitao anak Seokjin Ahjussi kan? Kau benar-benar Zitao kan?" heboh Baekhyun melihat penampilan baru Zitao.

"Kalau kau mau mengejekku lebih baik nanti saja. Aku sedang malas" Sahut Zitao dengan nada malas. Inilah yang membuatnya jarang keluar rumah tanpa riasan. Karena ia takut terlihat jelek didepan orang lain. Padahal realita yang sebenarnya adalah...

"Hyaaaa kau imut sekali peachh hyaaaa." Seketika itu Baekhyun langsung memeluk Tao. Baekhyun memang punya kebiasaan memeluk seseorang yang imut atau cute karena menurutnya itu menggemaskan sekaligus menyenangkan.

"Sudahlah ge, aku tau kau berbohong. Kau ingin membuatku senang saja kan? Ahh sudahlah aku malas." Sahut Tao dengan wajah malas yang malah menggemaskan.

"Hyaaa kau memang benar-benar imut sekali." Pelukan Baekhyun makin erat kala melihat tingkah menggemaskan Zitao.

"Sudahlah ge, tak usah berbohong. Aku tak akan marah kok sekalipun kau bilang aku jelek." Tao memasang sedikit senyum diwajahnya.

"Yaaaa memangnya aku pernah memeluk orang selain eommaku? Kau ingat kalau aku hanya memeluk orang-orang yang imut dan menggemaskan?." Ucap Baekhyun sukses membuat Tao terdiam. Ucapan Baekhyun tentu saja benar. Karena selama ini Baekhyun hanya suka memeluk orang-orang imut disekitarnya saja. Contohnya saja, Kim Min Seok kelas sebelah. Min seok selalu menjadi bahan peluk-pelukan Baekhyun tiap harinya. Ckckckck, lebiasaan yang aneh.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu Baek-ge. Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Tapi jujur saja, aku risih tanpa riasan." Kata Zitao pada Baekhyun dengan wajah aegyonya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun memelukmya lagi.

"O iya tumben sekali kau tanpa riasan. Tapi kalau boleh jujur aku lebih suka kau berpenampilan seperti ini. Karena saat kau berpenampilan seperti ini sepertinya penggemarmu makin banyak saja. Coba lihat arah jam 10." Intruksi Baekhyun pada Zitao.

Banyak para namja berstatus seme melirik Tao dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. Seperti ingin memangsa Zi Tao.

"Mungkin mereka bukan penggemarku. Mereka hanya heran saja melihat penampilanku yang jauh dari biasanya. dan o iya aku terpaksa berangkat tanpa riasan karena setan yang ada dirumahku. Dia mengambil semua riasanku, lagi." Jawab Tao dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

"Sehun suka sekali ya menggodamu. Dasar anak itu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah lelah menghadapinya. Rasanya aku ingin sekali balas dendam atas semua kejahilannya padaku. Tapi sayangnya, dia lebih cerdik dariku. Aku bahkan tidak tau cara menjahilinya." Kata Zitao. Dan Baekhyun yang mendengar itupun hanya bisa memasang seringainya. Tao yang melihat seringai Baekhyun pun hanya bisa bergidik, karena menurutnya Baekhyun terlihat menakutkan saat menyeringai.

"Memangnya apa kau yang pikirkan ge? Ohh dan tolong hentikan seringaian itu. Kau menakutkan." Ujar Tao yang jujur dengan penglihatannya.

"I have an idea. Bagaimana kalau kita balas jahili Sehun?" kata Baekhyun sambil menaikkan alis matanya.

"Tapi akupun bahkan tidak tau cara menjahilinya ge. Bagaimana aku bisa menjahilinya?" kata Tao dengan pasrah.

"Ku bilang KITA, Zitao sayang. Bukan KAU. Kalau masalah menjahili itu gampang. Aku punya banyak ide untuk menjahili adikmu itu." Seringai Baekhyun – lagi.

"Baiklah, mari kita bekerja sama menjahili evil itu. Tapi kumohon jangan pasang seringai itu ge. Kau menakutkan sungguh." Ujar Zitao pada teman terdekatnya itu.

"Baiklah. Let's play the game Magnae."

To Be Countinued

Holla, ketemu egen sama author abal-abak ini. Ciee yang kemaren bilang gabakal update/ post new fanfic selama sebulan gegara UN ciee. Tapi akhirnya post juga XD. Gatel soalnya ini tangan mah XD oke deh gitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Please, Review Juseyo! Please don't be SIDERS okeh. Okelah Dadahhhh *lambai-labai*.

Review, Review XD


End file.
